the_walle_aufandomcom-20200213-history
Zeve
To see the Voltex Universe Counterpart, See Zeve (VU). ---- *Eve *Leah *Rio † *Aya *Rose *Ruby |nickname = *Z *Dear *Luv |type = EVE Probe |gender = Female A.I |height = 4.1 ft |eye = Yellow |attire = Wedding Ring |alignment = Good |likes = |dislikes = *Wall-F *Arguments *Wall-G's traps *Doc-E's yelling |skills = *Flight *Plasma Canon |moves = *Plasma Beam |ability type = Healing/Power }} ''Zeve is an EVE Probe that was created by Buy n Large and is married to Reece. She works as a nurse for Doc-E.'' Background Appearance As she is an EVE probe, she comes with the ability to fly and has an inbuilt Ion Cannon in her right arm. Except her eyes are yellow and has a dark purple circle with a glowing blue "Z" inside on her chest. After marrying Reece, she wears a teal ring with a light blue outline which has the Symbol of Hope which also has a light blue outline. History NEEDS TO BE ADDED Personality Zeve has such a warm heart and is very loving towards others. She'll do anything she can to help others who are in trouble. She cares for everyone around her and will also do her best to protect the ones she loves and cares for. She is also known to be very protective over the ones she loves. The determination Zeve has is rather strong; because of this, she’s very brave to times and clever. While Most of the time she prefers peaceful negotiations and rarely resorts to violence (as opposed to her husband). History Not much about her backstory is known, what is known is that at some point she got caught in a building fire. With her being grounded due to debris, she would have been incinerated if Reece didn't come in and saved her from the burning building. Ever since the two took a liking to each other and started dating. At some point Zeve was killed by Wall-F, this caused Reece to go into a deep depression, which eventually leads to Reece having a failed Suicide Attempt. Reece eventually carried two Chaos Emeralds with him, which were the ones that he and Zeve would have together. Suddenly, the Chaos Emeralds started to react and create a portal to go back in time. Reece manages to prevent Zeve's death. Which then Zeve realize that Reece can never live without Zeve. At first, they were somewhat "shy" and "nervous" around each other. As their relationship grew, they opened up to each other more and more and hung out more often. Soon Reece purposed to Zeve and she accepted his offer. Abilities While Zeve may not be Chaos Sensitive, that doesn’t mean she doesn’t know how to take care of herself when it comes to powerful opponents. Zeve’s Plasma Canon is a modified version of an EVE Probe’s Ion Cannon. This allows for stronger attacks, and accurate shots, but at the cost of a longer recharge time and easy to overheat. Though her canon can also change the power of the attack and allows it to last longer and not overheat as easier if set to the weakest settings. Though the cooldown does get higher the powerful the attack is set to. Relationships Reece Zeve's Husband. After being married, the two became closer and more open around each other. Zeve plans to take their relationship "to the next level" but is worried what Reece's reaction will be and asks for advice and waits for the right time. Eve One of Zeve's Closest Family Members and cousins. If there was anyone there for her and Reece isn't around, Eve will be there for her and help her out with any problems she has. Wall-Z Zeve's closest friend. When Reece is away and there's trouble around, she'll go to him since Wall-Z is capable of taking out the problem. She shows loving feelings towards him (in a friendly way). Wall-F Zeve is actually nervous when it comes to Wall-F because he always attacks her, she gets nervous to go outside or be alone. Though when with Reece to fight him, She can unleash her full strength and use teamwork to defeat Wall-F. Trivia *''Reece actually was the one who modified Zeve’s Arm cannon after dealing with a certain event that nearly cost her life.'' *''Unlike Eve, Zeve doesn't have a bad temper.'' *''Because she is Reece's wife, she is often targeted by Wall-F to draw Reece out. Often ending with Wall-F being defeated.'' *''Zeve was initially the 6th Eve probe (or in others words the Sister of Eve and the others) but was mistaken as Cousin by Yoshifan1219 but decided to keep it at that to prevent continuity issues.'' *''Zeve does have a “Super” State but has only used once.'' *''In Finjix's Original AU, Zeve was in love with SURG-N, but after Yoshi can and revived to AU, he couldn't keep most of the characters out of fear that CK and Finjix wouldn't be too happy with him for keeping them so he scrapped most of them, some still exist but have different roles.'' **''Another reason was that Yoshi simply just couldn't draw SURG-N right.'' Category:Characters Category:Females Category:EVE Probes